NaLu: He Saved ME
by ellielaw66
Summary: Lisanna's unknown boyfriend shows up to join his beloved girlfriend at Fairy Tail Academy. He manages to make a pretty good impression. Will him and Lisanna survive his transition to the new school, or are they going to end things? Will he fall for another girl? Will she fall for another boy? These questions and more will be answered. Caution: Super Long (Also on wattpad)
1. Chapter 1: He Saved Me

NaLu: He Saved Me

My day began regularly just like all my other first days of school. I woke up early than usual to do additional preparation, seeing as it was the first day of sophmore year. I did the regular morning routine. I had to first walk to the bathroom so I could brushed my teeth and pull my slightly red scratched hairbrush through my silky blonde hair (that is multi-tasking, my friends). I decided not to do anything special with my hair so I just pulled it back so my side-swept bangs were out of my face.

I began to run back to my room to grab my appropriate Fairy Tail Academy uniform consisting of a button up white button-up-shirt with an attached blue bow, a dark red semi-short skirt, white knee high socks, and my basic converse since we were allowed to wear any kind of shoes as long as they were black and weren't heels exceeding 3 ½ inches. I reached over to grab an accessory that would slightly change my look by adding a gift my best friend, Levy had given me freshman year. A blue headband with a red bow matching my skirt.

I was finally ready to go downstairs to grab a quick breakfast consisting of eggs and pancakes that were already made by the Heartfillia cook, Aed. He was so kind in making and I thanked the short elderly man with a kiss on his round nose. He blushed and I took my seat at the humongous Heartfillia dining room table.

I chewed my breakfast as fast as I could, getting a little maple syrup on my knee in the process, even though I had plenty of time I wanted to get to school earlier which meant taking the 8:15 Am train. The train station was only about 8 minutes walking and it was only 7:48 Am but I like to be early, just in case.

After I finished my breakfast I said goodbye to Aed and ran to the library to grab a novel to read on the train. I ran into the library to be greeted by Ribbon handing me my favorite book. I just remembered asking him to have it ready yesterday before I went to bed. I smiled as the old, blue-haired man said nothing but "It's my favorite to, milady."

It was now 7:57 Am and I started to walk out the door when my mother's personal maid, Spetto stopped me and handed me an envelope. I looked at her with a confused face and she smile her motherly-like smiled and touched my shoulder.

"Your mother said to give it to you on your first day of freshman year, sadly I lost it and just found it last week while dusting your father's study. I decided today would be a good a day as any." She smiled apologetically.

"Oh, Spetto. Thank you" I said as I leaned down to hug the square-jawed elderly lady. She hugged back. She was the closest thing I had to a mother after Layla, my actual mother, died. She died at the mere age of 29. My father, Jude Heartfilia, was never the most loving and adoring father but he rarely even spoke to me after the love of his life died. I know I was just a sick reminder to him.

One tear fell from my eyes as I turned from her and raced out the door into the warm fall day. This school year would be different, I could just feel it. I glanced down at my wrist where my rose gold watch was and smiled at it only being 8:03. I would get to the train station and be fine to relax for 4 whole minutes.

I walked faster than usual to the station. Leaves were coming down from the trees in mass amounts. They were even getting tangled in my favorite headband. If I messed with them I could miss the 8:15 train and have to catch one 15 minutes later, possibly not making it to school in time if that happened. I began to really fast walk to the station until I finally arrived at about 8:10.

I ran to the train that was going to arrive in less than 3 minutes. I pulled out my book and sat next to a young man with light blonde hair and a scar going across his eye that resemble something of a lighting bolt. I couldn't help but stare a little at the odd scar but his head was so stuck in a Sorcerer's weekly magazine that he didn't notice. I leaned over to see what interested him so much only to seem him staring at a man, which was rare in this magazine. The man had green hair that went down to his butt. He had a freckle just below one of his eyes and was dressed in a primarily red outfit. At the top of the page I noticed the title "Freed Justine: Hottest Bachelor of the Year is...Taken?"

As soon as I read that the blonde haired boy seemed to notice me and looked up looking slightly embarrassed and slightly mad. My eyes got mad when I realized his aura had went from peaceful to ferocious. He stared at me and then popped the question "May I help you or would you rather continue to watch me read?"

My eyes got big and I looked down at my lap, just as the train speed by. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come off weird it's just your... " I trailed off.

"My… what? Do you have some kind of problem with something about me?"

"Oh no! Of course not but I do have to catch this train… it's just your scar is so very… intriguing. Sorry again for staring." I yelled as I began to race toward the train.

When I looked back at the odd man, there was someone walking towards his with familiar green hair. I raced from the platform onto the train and looked out the windows realizing that it was Freed Justine who had lean down to kiss the man's scar. I smiled to myself and thought to myself "Freed Justine, taken indeed."

As the train started to slowly move I made eye contact with the blonde man again and he smirked and then winked when he realized I had connected the dots. I knew that this was not the last time we would meet and I looked forward to the future.

I arrived at school at 8:45 Am with 15 minutes left until class. I ran into Levy and Cana as I rushed up a small flight of stairs that were near a Fairy Tail Academy entrance. They seem to stare at me until Cana burst into laughter pointing at the leaves in my hair. Apparently when the leaves were falling and getting mixed in my headband they had gotten stuck elsewhere. How come that blonde guy hadn't mentioned it. I began to blush and started taking the leaves out of my hair only to stumble down the stairs. I let out a little shriek when I shut my eyes and fell directly down… into someone's arms. I opened my eyes one at a time to make sure I was alive. I looked up into the concerned black eyes of a pink-haired individual.

He slowly put me down making sure I wasn't hurt. "Are you alright? Feel any pain? Does your leg hurt? Did your head have a hard impact against my arm? I think I heard your back crack, is that alright?"

I looked up at the boy overwhelmed by his many questions. I simply nodded my head back and forth, saying no to all the questions he asked. He smiled happily. He had sharper "fangs" than most people I knew. "Than-" I was interrupted in my thanks by a girl with short white hair running up yelling. By this time Cana and Levy were next to me, checking me to make sure I was bleeding or bruised.

"NATSU IS THAT YOU? NATSU, BABE, YOU TOLD ME YOU'D CALLED WHEN YOU GOT HERE" She yelled as she ran up, I recognized the girl as Lisanna Strauss. Genuinely nice girl except she turned any guy who had enough guts to ask he down, and by the way she called this-so-called Natsu "babe" I can see why. She always said she had a boyfriend who went to a different school, but everyone thought she just made that up.

"Hey, Lis, I am sorry. I had my hands all full, literally." He joked gesturing to me, the girl she just seemed to notice.

"I know you, you're Lucy. Lucy Masuko." She said with a wide smile, like she was pleased she knew the most unpopular girl's name. Except she didn't, she just thought she did. Masuko was my alias, so nobody would know I was a rich, spoiled, little Heartfillia girl.

"Yeah, that is my name, Lisanna. Thanks for remembering. Well see you in class in 10 minutes. Unless you won't be coming because you're skipping to go with your other school boyfriend." I said kindly not trying to be sarcastic at all.

"Actually." Natsu intervened. "I go to this school now. Lis, here, kept beginning and I ran out of excused. This school is 45x better than my last school anyhow." I just realized he was indeed wearing our school uniform, maybe it was a little less than nice with its loose tie and his button-up shirt's first 2 buttons weren't even buttoned. Plus he was wearing black, ratty, pretty much falling apart converse, which I guess isn't against the rules.

"Oh. Well thank you for saving my life. I owe you and since you'll be sticking around, I may actually be able to repay that favor." I joked with a sensible smile.

He smiled back and then I raced back up the stairs with Levy and Cana giggling when all they could say was "Damnnn. Did you see those arms? His hair was such a beautiful pink. He saved your life, Lu. He is hoooot." all the way to homeroom, 3-B.


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

We were still giggling when we entered into the large room. There were only a few students in the classroom when we arrive. There was Evergreen and Elfman in the corner with Bickslow laughing at some experiment gone wrong in a science lab. Alzack and Bisca were standing awkwardly near each other, catching glances when the other wasn't looking.

Erza and Mirajane probably the most scary beings in the entire academy. They had just walked in and were coming to join us since we were all a very tight-nit group. Erza did give a quick hug to Bisca since they'd been each other's first friends in middle school. Laki had raced in a little after them and was smiling as she also walked towards us to say a quick hello until she went over to Bisca and sat at her desk to "read" when she was actually just nudging Bisca towards Alzack.

Jet and Droy entered next and started to move towards Levy. Jet holding flowers and Droy holding chocolates. Levy politely declined the presents from the kind boys and walked towards the door when her eyes locked with his. Gajeel Redfox. His long, jet black hair and multiple piercings made him look intimidating but when he was with Levy he was kind, gentle, and caring, but he could still hurt someone. He glared at Jet and Droy until they backed away into a dark corner. He looked down at a disappointed little Levy. "Sorry, Shrimp. They needa learn" He quickly kissed her on the forehead and they began to talk about their wrestling class after school.

Gray Fullbuster walked in after Gajeel and Levy had moved out of the doorway. He moved fluidly with his hand gripped tightly around Juvia's waist. The bell rang almost exactly when their feet moved past the doorway. They were laughing about how he spilled water and she caught it, only for it to fall through her fingers. When Juvia spotted us she kissed "her dear gray" on the cheek and gracefully move towards us hugging only me and punching me a little, as she whispered " I got him, love rival" while sticking out her tongue playfully as she did every Monday since they started going out 3 months ago. It had been a long time joke between us and Gray learned about it later. I was her "rival" because Gray and I were rather close. When she let go of me, Gray moved close to me to hug me tightly picking me up a little off the ground, setting me down quickly and moving back to Juvia's side. There was never anything romantic between Gray and I, but he was my best friend. He even knew who I really was. Only a few close friends did. Very few.

Warren, Nab, Vijeeter, and Max walked in next. These were always the boys who didn't really fit anywhere because they were a little odd. Mostly gamers and Vijeeter was oddly very talented at dancing. They moved to the back to where the could look at Erza and Mira. They may be dangerous but they're also incredibly beautiful. Vijeeter went over to Alzack to grab him, because Alzack was kind of part of their group. Bisca seemed slightly disappointed but then finally took her seat and began talking and giggling with Laki.

There were 3 mysterious figures who entered next. We called them "Shadows." The first figure to enter was Meredy she was laughing about something that happened in the hallway. Next was Ultear, daughter of someone famous, I can't remember who. The last one was none other than Jellal. Jellal was the most mysterious out of all. He had done some bad things in the past and didn't want happiness. Didn't feel he deserved it. Erza, his most precious friend whom he had known since birth had let him become who he wanted. Which meant shutting her out completely.

Finally the last to arrive was Lisanna and her actually real boyfriend, Natsu… Natsu something. His last name is… Dragon? Neel? Dragnel? Dragneel. What an odd name. He waved while keeping his other hand around his girlfriend's waist. They moved towards me and he left out a huge grin and once more asked if I was alright.

"I am alive, thanks to you. I have a little cut on on my foot from when I tripped and fell down, but that is it thanks to you."

"It was nothin'." He blushed. Lisanna definitely noticed that because she nudged him a little harder than was actually necessary. He looked down at her and gave her a peck on the forehead "you know you can't hurt me." She stuck out her tongue at that comment and then smiled her cute little smile.

Suddenly Mr. Dreyar stumbled in, 5 minutes passed the bell, as one could expect of our teacher since freshman year. Everyone sat down in their assigned seats, except Natsu who began to move up towards the teacher and bow when Senpai turned around.

"You must be Natsuroy." He said with a sure smile on his face.

Natsu chuckled. "No, actually my name is just Natsu my parents sometimes call me Natsuroy to sound more adultlike or somethin'."

Senpai simply nodded and mouthed "Natsu" over and over (he wasn't very good with names) he gestured to the seat on the left of me and the farthest from Lisanna even though there was an empty one to the left of her. You could barely tell but her face scrunched up when he say down to the lef of me.

"Looks like we will have to become friends." He joked.

I swore I could see a fire ignite behind his eyes, but maybe I was just crazy but I couldn't help but wonder.


	3. Chapter 3: What is going on?

2 weeks have passed since Natsu had appeared and we weren't any closer than we had been the first week. We only say the occasional hello or good morning. Whenever he sees me trip or fall or whatever (because the time he caught me was not my first clumsy accident) he would rush over and ask if I was alright and I always was. Even if I wasn't I wouldn't worry him. I had been a klutz my whole life. My mother would even say the first time I walked I feel on my face but only cried a short time before bursting into a giggle fit.

I miss her. Everyday. Her death really did change me. I still remember the way she smelled and how she could always make me smile. The only people who had known my mother are Gray and Levy. Levy met her right before she passed but Gray knew her as long as I did.

I had always been close with Silver and Mika, but after she passed they were truly second parents. Whenever the Heartfillia manor reminded me too much of my beloved mother I would stay at the Fullbuster's. Gray would stay by my side as I cried myself to sleep. When my dad was too busy to be a father, Silver was there. It was fair though since Gray took advantages like this with Layla. Though I had Spetto, Mika is a very important figure in my life.

Levy and I had become friends short of 5 months before Layla passed. Despite that, Levy had already grown great affection and admiration for Layla. Whenever I invited Levy over to my house we'd run to the library and spend hours just browsing. Often my mother would come in and tell us stories about mages and far off places called guilds. Of course, those are just stories. We would laugh and play for hours in the extravagant library.

I got so lost in thinking about my mother and reflecting on the past and didn't even realize the time. "IT'S 7:59! OH NO!" I leaped out of bed throwing on my clothes and brushing my teeth. Luckily my hair was already nice enough that I could just pull it into a side braid. I ran out the door without even grabbing a granola bar. It was 8:04 and I had a very important train to catch as always.

As I ran into the station I spotted a familiar figure. It was him. It was blondie. He was sitting at the exact same bench he had sat at when I saw him more than 2 weeks ago. I had been coming every single week since then and never saw him. I slowly move to the bench and sat as far away as I could. He was looking down into his phone, smiling as he fastly typed someone. Freed Justine, perhaps? I smiled at the thought. He finally noticed me and looked up. His eyes friendlier than last time. I smile.

"Do you remember who I am?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Of course, the girl who was creepily watching me as I read a magazine article" He joked half serious half not.

I laughed at that replying "I am sorry about that by the way. May I ask a question that may seem a little odd?"

His forehead creased but he nodded indicating I could indeed ask my question.

"Who is Freed Justine to you?" I asked with a sly smile on my face.

He merely looked down, his hands covering most of his face but I could see he was smiling. "Freed is my best friend." He said shyly.

"Oh just a friend?" I said with a smirk

He looked at me, he was blushing. Hard. "No, not just a friend. He is… the love of my life, but nobody can know. It's kinda a secret."

I put a finger to my lip and said "I won't tell a soul" I stood to get up and walk towards the oncoming train.

He yelled from behind "What is your name?"

"Lucy. And yours?"

"Laxus. Laxus Dreyar." he said with a wide smile.

Dreyar. He was related to my teacher? What a small world. I thought as I entered the train. I took a seat on the right side of the door. I glanced at my watch. 8:16.

I arrived at the academy with Cana, Erza, Levy, and Mira waiting for me. Three of them were giggling but Erza held out her hand to a hidden figure. As I got closer I realized the figure was Juvia and Erza had her hand reaching for what appeared to be a strawberry cake. Oh, Erza.

"I WON IT FAIR AND SQUARE, ERZA" Juvia pouted while yelling.

"But I am soo hungry. That bet wasn't eve-" Erza got cut off by Mira calmly saying "Erza. It's Juvia's now. Maybe you could ask for a piece?"

Juvia nodded and turned from Mira to Erza. "You can have a big piece, Erz." Juvia smiled and then turned when she finally spotted me, everyone turned to me to and let out big smiles. Gray even came out from who knows where and kissed me on the cheek. Only to later run over to Juvia and give a big fat one on the lips. Pda, much?

Loke came from behind me and hugged. Pressing his body against mine. I roughly pushed him off. Loke was a big player, even though he could be kind and never messed with a girl's heart. He just dated a lot of girls. Like a lot. The last girl he was know to be dating was is a some girl named Aries. I had know Loke a very long time. His foster parents and Layla were very close. So we would often have playdates and such. Lots of people say that Loke had a thing for me and that's why he never stayed with one girl. That's just gossip though.

"Oh, come on baby." He said jokingly

The warning bell rang and we all migrated to the classroom. Everyone was already there. Except Gajeel. Levy looked all around until she realized he wasn't here and her face dropped. I patted her shoulder. We all took our seats. Natsu entered a little earlier than did. He was alone. Where was Lisanna? I looked at him confused and he seemed to read my expression well. He didn't respond though. Which was odd.

I didn't really care where she was. Or what she needed. I was just curious. I had nothing against Lisanna but there was something… off about her. Fake, perhaps? Maybe she was just too nice I laughed.

Class lagged on and so did next period _and_ the period _and_ the period after that until finally school was overed. I raced out, ready to go home and drown in my homework from the day. Levy caught me and seemed… distant. I invited her to come over and she agreed. Something was off with my best friend and I didn't know what.

As we ascended up the stairs and into my room I gently closed the door. Levy slowly moved to my bed, almost like a zombie. I moved over the my bluenette and sat down next to her. She looked up at me and her eyes were red and tears started to fall heavily from them. She fell into my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. "What is it, beautiful?"

She was quiet for a long time as she continued to sob. Her sobs gradually got quieter until she pushed herself gently out of my arms and looked at me once more. I whipped the last tear from her cheek and she rub her snotty nose on her school-issued cardigan sleeve. "Gajeel… He… He..." Her face broke as she said the words. "...He has l...lead...lead poisoning. He drank some bad water that was contaminated and…" She looked down at her knees. "He is in the hospital, Lucy. Unconscious. They wouldn't let me see him. His father, Metalicana Redfox was so apologetic when he called after school. It's… those stupid doctors. I need to see him. My… My Gajeel."

I knew how Levy felt about Gajeel. Love wasn't strong enough. How she felt for him couldn't be summed up in words. She loved his affectionate nicknames like Shrimp and Shortie. She loved when he would pick her up teasingly. She loved she could never stay mad at him because he never left her side so she just ended up forgiving him. The way he would lovingly look at her as she read he books even though he thought she didn't seem him look. Most of all, she loved how she was one of the only people to make Gajeel a better person. I knew how heartbroken she is feeling. "Levy… He will be okay. Fiore has some of the best doctors in the entire world. Elfman had lead poisoning when he was younger and he is completely fine. I know you're worried but it's gonna be alright. You'll see him soon. That's a promise." She leaned back on me and I stroked her hair until she fell asleep and the tears stained her fair skinned cheeks that were now bright red after all the crying. I feel asleep a little time after, only to get awaken by a phone call by none other than Natsu.

I could barely find my voice when I answered but I managed to squeak out a little "Hello?"

I have been enjoying writing this fanfic. Within two days I am already coming out with chapter 3.

I have already gotten some kind feedback and follows and this is only chapter 3. I know I am not the best writer, but please remember that this is my first story. I love criticism and lovely feedback, but don't be too harsh to the others. You can be as critical as you want to me.

Thank you! ~El


	4. Chapter 4: What happened, Natsu?

"Hello" I managed to croak out into the phone.

"Lucy? Oh god, did I wake you I am sorry. I know it's late. I just had nobody else to call." I looked at the clock on my phone and this boy was calling me at 3:26 in the morning.

I put the phone back up to my ear and rubbed my temple with my index and middle finger. "Yeah, Natsu. It's fine. Are you alright? You sound distraught.

"Lisanna…"

I swallowed and repeated her name with as a question.

"She… we got in a fight, a big one. It was about her brother. I saw him taking steroids. So I took them and when I told Lisanna, she asked Elfman and he lied to her. She thinks I was trying to get in between them… I think she wants to end things."

I yawned "I am so sorry to hear that. I wish I could do something to help. Would you like me to talk to her, we aren't very close, but I have known her a long time."

He was quiet for quite some time until, what seemed like forever, he answered "No, that's alright. We've been together a long time. If she can't trust me and we can't get past this… Well… Maybe it's time for us to end things."

"I am here if you need anything, I know we aren't close but you know that, right?" I said with sudden comfort in my voice.

"Thank you." That was the last thing I heard before the dial-tone.

I took the phone away from my ear and smiled. I hoped him and Lisanna got through this and I am glad he felt he could turn to me.

There was sudden movement in my bed and then a groan. "L- Lucy?"

"Levy? Levy, are you feeling better. About Gajeel?"

She was quiet for a few moments until I heard her sniffle. "Oh, Gajeel… So it was a dream…" I felt so bad for my best friend so I crawled over my large bed and began to rub her head, trying to get her to fall back into to sleep, back to Dreamland. "Lu… Will he be okay?"

Levy and I had always been honest with each other, but at this moment she was her most vulnerable. "I honestly believe he will be okay. I really, really do, and I think you will see him soon."

I could feel her smile, but then it vanished. "I just want to see him." and then she fell asleep. I looked down at her and she was smiling as she drifted into sleep. At least she saw him in her dreams.

I woke up the next day, but Levy was already gone. I scrambled out of bed and started calling for her, but no answer. I ran all around, looking for her. Spetto found me looking around, frantically. "Miss. Lucy, I believe your blue-haired friend left about 30 minutes ago." I looked at Spetto with such confusion and she looked back with the same confusion. I merely nodded and sprinted back into my room, banging my hip on my dresser as I ran past. I was putting on my shoes, when I saw a purple sticky note sticking on my desk. It was signed by Levy.

His dad called me earlier, I didn't want to wake you, but I can go see him. Gajeel… I'll call you around noon with details. I think I am going to stay with him as long as I can. Dreams do come true… Okay I have to now. I _**need**_ to see him. I love you, Lu. Thank you for being there. I was a mess last night but I don't think I was the only one who needed you last night...

-Levy with love

I smiled down at her note. Did she hear the conversation with Natsu. I laughed to myself and then called Natsu. He picked up on the finally ring. "Luce?"

Luce? He has a nickname for me? "Yeah it's me. I wanted to check up on you and see if anything was better with Lisanna."

He answered me with hesitation. "No. Not yet. We have plans to talk later at the park near the Art school around here."

"Good, good. I am glad you guys are going to talk…"

"Hey, Luce? Do you think I would be okay at school if we broke up?'

"I do. Some people won't like you, some people won't care and will like you. If it helps, you have me. I am a friend. My friends would accept you."

"Than- Thank you, Luce."

I smiled as I hung up the phone. When I realized I was smiling, I started to question… Why? Maybe because Natsu and I could be friends. Maybe because I… I don't know.

I decided to go outside and just walk around. With that in mind, I hate to get dressed. I through on a white top with blue details and a short blue mini skirt. Paired off with knee-high black boots. I began to walking out, for some reason I felt kind off… odd for some reason. Not bad, kinda good. It was weird like something jumping around in my stomach… maybe fluttering. I walked down the stairs and Spetto reminded me to be home no later than midnight. I smiled, that had been a rule ever since I turned 15. It was something my mother and I agreed on when I was about 9.

I ran out the door and headed to the coffee shop around the corner, only to see Erza and a… boy?! What?! I hid around a large trash can, large enough that her or the mysterious boy couldn't see. Erza's scarlet hair was slightly wavy, like she just took it out of a braid and the boy was wearing all black, but I couldn't see his face. I saw a slight blue lock of hair… Who has blue in our grade, that is a boy… I thought about it for awhile until it hit me. JELLAL! She is hanging out with her childhood friends, what? Why? They had ended their friendship awhile back. I decided to keep walking, right past them into the store, Erza saw me and her eyes widened but he didn't seem to recognize me. I glared at her, my eyes saying "we will talk about this later."

She turned back to him and her face got suddenly serious. What were they talking about I thought as I walked into my regular coffee shop. I went up to the counter and recognized my good friend, Mira who worked here and a couple other restaurants. She was a great waitress and she was naturally brilliant, so her grades never faltered. She saw me and smiled "the reg, Lu?"

"What else, Mia?" I was the only one who called her Mia and it was kinda a joke between us.

She smiled and typed into the electronic register. That'll be the usually. I gave her a $5 dollar and got my $2.50 change back. Exact. "That'll be done in less than a minute. Your number is #6. I smiled and went to stand off the side. It only took a minute to get my caramel macchiato. It usually took longer for the other employees but Mia was one of a kind. I smiled as I took it from her, "are we still on for Friday?"

"Of course." then she turned to the next person in line, which signaled me to leave. I took my leave and when I walked out of the building I turned to see if Erza and Jellal were standing there. _Now_ it was just Erza. I walked up to her and put my hand on my hip. "Explain?"

She took a deep inhale and said "We ran into each other and we just caught up a little. Nothing serious but I just… I didn't realize how much I… missed him." She looked down at her black ankle boots and kicked a pebble on the ground. Erza has always felt that way towards Jellal. He was her best friend and when they ended things I think she just felt like he took a part of her with him. I moved close to her and embraced her tightly, she seemed to jump, like she wasn't expecting my hug. Then, she loosened up and hugged me back. She was quite a bit taller, but it was comfortable. She was one of my best friends and it is like I could feel what she feels. Just like how I know how Levy feels about Gajeel, I know how Erza feels about Jellal. I finally let her go after a while and looked up and smiled at her. "I love you." That made her smile.

I began to walk towards the lake when Erza had to leave. As I made it to the water's edge… I saw something… fire? I began to walk towards in only to make out… "Natsu?" I checked my watch and it was 12:14… Has him and Lisanna already met up? He turned around to me, startled and there was something in his hand that flickered away when he turned… It couldn't be fire…

"LUCY!? Wh… What are you doing here?"

"I come here to think and sometimes the occasional fishing."

"You fish?"

"Yeah, not much anymore since my mother passed. She always said fishing wasn't ladylike. I absolutely _adore_ fishing. I never kept the fish though, I always felt bad. They did not deserve to have their life taken away, because I like to fi- I'm sorry, am I boring you?"

He was sitting down with his head in his hands, looking up at me, somewhat entranced. He shook his head and began signaling me to continue to talk. "No. I love hearing you talk. You are so interesting and you get so into _whatever_ you are talking about." He grinned as he said that.

I smiled back at him and my face got slightly hotter. "So… What happened?" his face dropped as I asked that question and he looked down at his feet.

"Well…"


	5. Chapter 5: Lisanna

"Well…" He sighed.

I patiently waited, knowing that this would be hard for him to talk about. He stared off into the lake. Then he smiled and then looked down at his feet and then at me. "She ended things. She said Elfman was only a small part of it. She said it was all of our fights and issues put together into one gigantic problem. She said she wasn't happy. So I let her end it. I let her walk away." He chuckled and then buried his face in his hands. "I miss her, but at the same time I'm… Happy? Relieved? Satisfied? I guess when you love somebody as much as I've loved her, all you want for them is pure, undeniable happiness. Even if that happiness isn't because of you." He went back to smiling at the lake.

I couldn't help but smile at Natsu. He really was a great guy. "Are you alright?"

He looked at me again. One tear fell from his left eye. His black eyes stared at me and they gave me goosebumps. "Natsu…" I said as I cautiously moved towards him. I kneeled down beside him so I could look up at him. I wiped away one of his tears and cupped his face. "You're going to be okay. I don't know when. Or how you'll begin to feel better, but you will be okay."

He looked at me, a look of pain took over his face. He looked at me and we just stayed like that. After what had seemed like hours. He stood up and looked down at me. All he said was thank you and then he walked away. I contemplated following him, but he needed to be alone. I walked around the lake for a little longer and checked my watch. **9:24.** I should start heading home, I thought.

I arrived back at the Heartfillia Household at **9:58.** I raced up to my room, I wanted to relax and clear my head. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. Then, a thought popped into my head. My mother's note from the first day of school… I never read it. I jumped out of my comfy bed and began to move to my backpack. I reached in and removed everything. Where was it? Then I remembered there was a secret compartment in my backpack that was zipped up. I slowly unzipped and saw the old, slightly aged envelope.

I stared at it until I finally opened it. It was fragile and yellowed from age. It read:

 _My dearest Lucy,_

 _If you're reading this, then I couldn't personally wish you good luck on your first day of high school. Watching you grow was like watching a flower blossom. Closed off and only slightly colored, but as time passed you opened up and became colorful, bright, lovely, and beautiful. I know your father hasn't always been the first person to go to in your time of need, but if I am not there… he is all you have. Of course, there is Gray and his family. Who have been rather loving towards you. I wish you the best of luck. In everything, Everyday, I hope you see something you've never seen before. Experience something you've never experienced before. Fall in love with people, things you never thought you could love. Find yourself a little more each day. Become someone who can make a difference in this world. Continue doing things you love, yes I do mean fishing. I know you Lucy. I know when I pass, you'll feel alone, but I need you to remember, I will always be with you. Forever. You can't get rid of me too easily. I am always going to be a part of you. Even though as I write this, I am dying. Know I love you, my darling girl. Through all the pain life has caused me, you… you were the brightest thing in my life. Tell Gray I say hello._

 _P.S. If you ever meet a boy, ask Spetto for my letter. I made one for every occasion, school dances, graduation, your first boyfriend, college, your engagement, your marriage, your first child. (Plus so many more, you have nooo idea) I wanted to be with you through it all but that is the best I could do._

 _Love, Layla_

I crawled back into back and covered my mouth and just cried. I missed her. The letter, even smelled like her. I looked back at the letter, this was one of the only things I had left of my beloved mother…

*RING RING: IT'S LEVY! IT'S LEVY! PICK UP, PICK UP!" I smiled at her silly self-recored ring tone. I answered with a simple "hello" with a little sniffle.

"Hey, Lucy."

"Hellooo Levy. How is Gajeel?"

"He's being released today… I am soooo relieved."

"That's so great, Lev."

"Oh, I got to go. Can we hang soon?"

"Obviously."

She laughed and then hung up.

I decided to call Lisanna, I don't know why but I wanted to make sure she was alright. I swiped through my contacts I came upon Strauss. I had Elfman's, Lisanna's, and Mia's. I choose Lisanna's contact and let it ring. She picked up quickly and said "Natsu?!"

"Uh… No. Lucy."

"Oh I am so sorry. I didn't check the caller ID and I just thought Natsu would have called…"

"I was under the impression you two broke up…Are you alright?"

She laughed falsely, "Ummm where did you hear we broke up?"

"...Natsu…" I said with immediate regret.

There was silence and then she said "Okay. Gotta run. Talk soon. K?"

When she hung up, I immediately called Natsu, but his line was busy… Did I mess something up. It's not like I heard a rumour. I heard it from the guy, himself. Now I was just confused and had a gigantic migraine. I laid back down, waiting for someone to call and yell at me. My phone vibrated a few minutes later, turns out it was Gray.

"Gray! Hi. How are you? We haven't talked in forever." I was so happy he called, I missed him.

"Lucy… What have you done?" His voice sounded grim and not at all welcoming.

"W- what?"

"Lisanna. Natsu."

"What about them?"

"What did you say to Lisanna?"

I was beyond confused at this point. Gray was my best friend. Sure, he was friendly with Lisanna but he was _always_ on my side except this time I didn't know why there were sides. Him and Natsu were closer friends than him and _Lisanna._

"I didn't say anything… I just asked her if she was okay about Natsu… since they broke up..."

"You heard they broke up from whom?"

"Natsu. Not a rumour. Not gossip. Not from the guy who delivers my mail. Natsu, the guy who went through it."

He was quiet. "You shouldn't have said anything. I don't think him and Lisanna officially ended and I think you just freaked her out…" He said his voice calmer, but still harsh.

"Gray… I ummm… I have to go… Do some stuff. Yeah. Talk later."

"Stop. What's wrong?"

"What? Nothing."

"I know you were crying right before I called, because I heard the smallest little sniffle. You try to hide that stuff, but you can't. Not with me."

Why did he have to know me so well? "I am fine. Nothing to worry about. Goodbye."

"Lu-" I hung up the phone before he could protest.

I laid in bed looking over the letter my mom had left for me. She wanted to stay apart of my life and this is how she thought to do it… My thoughts were interrupted by frantic doorbell ringing and since it was Sunday, the whole Heartfillia crew was off. I sped down the stairs, with the letter still in my hand and opened the door. In front of me was a panting, worn out Gray.

I stared at him as he continued to pant and raise his finger, indicating he just needed another moment. He did this several times.

When he finally was able to breathe, somewhat normally, he looked at me and stood up straight. "What's wrong, Lu?"

"You sprinted all the way over here just to ask that?"

"Well I love you. You weren't ok, so… what's wrong?"

"Why did you take her side? Why did you think I did something to Natsu and Lisanna?"

He looked at me with an apologetic expression. "I am so so sorry, Lu. I didn't know the whole story. I called Natsu and he explained it all. I am so sorry, but you were crying befor-" just then he noticed the letter in my hand."What's that?"

I hesitated, but I gave him the letter and allowed him to take his time reading it.

"Oh my… Mavis… Lu, I am so sorry. I ambushed you and you had just read and were dealing with this…" He fell to the ground. "I am sooo sorry. Please forgive me."

I lifted him up by his elbow and pulled him into a hug. "There is nothing to forgive, Gray. You didn't know."

He looked at me and gave me the smile I loved so much. Just then another figure came racing up my walkway…

"Na- Natsu? How did you know I lived here…?"

"I know you're a Heartfillia and not a Masuko."

My eyes went wide. How could he know who I actually was? Only Levy, Cana, Juvia, Gray, Mia, and Erza knew. Well I guess now Natsu was the 8th to find out.

"I don't understand…"


	6. Chapter 6: Their Past

"I don't understand…" I said while letting Gray out of the hug, he moved to stand in front of me. He stuck his arm out, he was in a stance that looked like he was really going to fight Natsu if Natsu came anywhere near me.

"I can explain everything, Luce, but you have to listen." He cautiously began to move towards me and Gray growled. "Come on, Gray. We're friends. You know I won't hurt Lucy. I care about her too."

Gray slowly moved back into a normal position as opposed to a cat-like stance. Natsu moved closer towards us. "I don't get it Natsu. How do you know about Lucy's family? What actually happened with Lisanna?"

Natsu stared at Gray. "I can explain… everything."

We moved inside and entered the large family room. I turned the heat down slightly. It was a little too stuffy in this room. They were already sitting down on the large black leather couch that wrapped around the large room. They were sitting on different sides, so I decided to sit in the middle, slightly closer to Gray. "Okay, Natsu. Talk."

He inhaled deeply and then exhaled. His warm breath touching the side of my face, even though he was about 2 feet away from where I was sitting. "I knew… I knew your mother. I knew Layla."

My eyes widened and I could feel Gray's body tense next to mine. "How did you know my mother?"

"Well I didn't really know her, but my father and stepmother did. Grandeeney, my stepmother, met Layla at some book club or whatever. They became fast friends and our families became close. Igneel even bonded with your father. Our families would have their traditional Sunday night dinners. 1st Sunday of each month. when I was about 4, they started bringing me along and I would spend time with their daughter as our mothers discussed literature and our fathers discussed sports over a cold glass of beer." He stopped and looked at us, his face asked if we wanted him to continue. I nodded my head.

"Wait. I've known Lucy my entire life and I don't remember you or your parents," Gray questioned.

"Gray, you wouldn't know me. You and I never met. It's not like we weren't supposed to meet. It just never happened. Maybe Layla didn't invite you over on the first Sundays because she knew we were comin' and 3 kids were too much.

"This doesn't make any sense, I have absolutely no memories of you," I said, still confused.

"I know. I don't know why you don't remember me. Our families didn't hang out anymore after your mother passed. Grandeeney would spend time with Layla while she was ill, but everything else kinda died with your mother… My parents also moved around the time she died so you didn't grow up with me. Luce, you and I were rather close as kids. Your mother always joked, after a glass of wine or two, that she wanted us to be married. Of course, me being a child, I was horrified by the idea, but Layla wanted us to at least be friends for life after she passed. She was a second mother to me. I wish you remembered, I am not good at explaining things."

I just stared at him for a long time until I smiled. "My mother loved you like her son, didn't she? I remember reading about a little boy she wanted me to marry with the unusual hair in one or two of her diary entries, but I never imagined it was… you."

Gray's body and face were still completely frozen in shock as he mentally took it all in.

"Why are you just now telling me this?" I said as my smiled dropped. "I want to know everything about my mother's life, why would you just now tell me this?"

"I don't know, honestly. I think I was scared to tell you for some weird reason. Maybe I didn't want you to remember. Talking about Layla is difficult. So I guessed listening to people talk about her is even worse."

"You're right."

As I said that he stood up "I'm sorry" and he started to head towards the door. As he opened the door he said, "I miss her too. Every day." With those words, he was gone.

I stared at Gray, but Gray was just as confused as I was.

Just as he opened his mouth to talk, his phone vibrated. He looked at me and I nodded. He answered with a fake yet joyful tone. "Hello?"

"Gray-sama? It's Juvia. Have you talked to Lucy-chan is she alright?"

"Hey. Yeah, I am with her right now. Natsu came… He had quite the interesting story… I will explain more tonight when I come over."

"Does Lucy-chan want me to come over? We can have a girls day. Levy-chan, Erza-chan, and Mira-chan. We can help take her mind off of it unlike you." You could hear her smile through the phone as she said the last part.

"Ha! I don't know. Lucy? You want to?"

I nodded and then a smile formed on my face. "Yeah. I haven't been able to hang with the girls for awhile even though I have plans with Mira this week."

"Did you get that, Juvia?"

"Yep. Tell Lucy-chan that Juvia and the others will be there soon."

"Got it. See you tonight."

"Can't wait, Gray-sama."

He turned to me, "Looks like you should go get ready."

I sighed and lifted myself off the couch. "Yep, but oh what to wear?"

He chuckled. "I am positive you'll find something."

"Well, you also have plans for tonight. So you should head home and start getting ready."

He nodded and walked over to kiss me on the forhead. He smiled as he looked at me. "Have fun."

"Promise."

As soon as Gray left the house I ran upstairs into my room. What to wear? What to wear? I thought as I began scrambling through my closet. I decided on a green t-shirt that fits nicely around my torso. Paired with khaki brown shorts and a black belt. I decided to just wear my everyday black boots.

I couldn't stop thinking about all the things Natsu said. Had he really known Layla? Was she really like a mother to him? Were we close friends as children? Why couldn't I remember him? I was so confused and it felt like everything I had ever known just didn't make much sense anymore. I decided after I spent the day out I would call him. Maybe he could make more sense of everything. Maybe we could become best friends. Maybe we could have the relationship my mother wanted us to have. I shook my head and rubbed my temples. Relax, Lucy. Think about how much fun today will be. Calm. I inhaled and exhaled and then put a big, goofy smile on my face.

How much time would we have today, I wondered. It's already 1:29. I looked at the clock and the second it turned 1:30 my bell rang. For the second time today, I raced down the stairs and opened the large door with a huge smile. In front of me stood Juvia, Mia, Levy, and Erza. I thought I saw one more figure behind Mia, but I wasn't sure until the petite figured moved from behind the platinum blonde. There in front of Mirajane stood her little sister. Lisanna.


	7. Chapter 7: Shoppppppping! Eek!

There stood Mia's little sister. Lisanna.

"Lisanna." She stared at me. I couldn't understand the emotions on her face, but then she plastered on a big grin.

"Big sister Mira said it would be alright if I tagged along on your girls day."

"Oh, yeah. That's really great." I said with a smile equally as big as hers. Then I turned to Juvia. "So can I know the plans now?"

"Mmmmmm… Okay. Why not?" She looked around like a giddy little kid on christmas. "We are going shopping, to a movie, spa, and if we have time this cute little diner on Main Street."

Oh good, nothing extravagant like I envisioned. "That's sounds like fun, shall we go?"

Everyone nodded and started heading towards the gate. At that moment I realized. Now even Lisanna knew who I truly was. Dammit.

"Hey, Lucy. I am sorry I found out your true identity. Mira said you wanted to keep it a secret, but I insisted on coming along." It was like she read my mind. She seemed genuine… enough.

"It's quite alright. Perhaps, I should come out and tell people now. It's complicated."

"I understand." She said as another smile grew on her face. A genuine one.

I smiled back. Mine, too was genuine much to my surprise.

We continued walking until we reached the mall. "Ahh Magnolia's shopping area." Erza inquired.

"Yep. H&Mage, Forever Magical, Magic, Magic, Magic Masterpieces, Brian's Boots. Ohh and my favorite Magnolia Apparel. Eeek!" Mia squealed with complete and utter excitement.

"We have until 3:00 to shop. Then we have the movie at 3:10, luckily the cinema is right in this area. We have to be at by 3 though if we want to keep our plans straight. Remember girls, I got a date tonight with my beloved. He knows the plans so our date does not start until 11:30. Sharp." Juvia gloated. Everyone rolled their eyes and giggled.

"Gajeel and I had plans today, but he understands that Lu-chan needed me. We'll hang out later tonight." Levy said, she seemed quite pleased with herself knowing she made the right choice.

"Luckily, I didn't have to cut off any plans." Erza said with a questioning smile.

"Thank you, girls. You really didn't have to do this."

"I have been shopping in foreva." Mia said with a joking tone. "It's for you, Lucy. Of course we were gonna do something like this."

Tears formed in my eyes and I couldn't help, but smile. Then, Erza pulled us all into a gigantic group hug and I was tearing up painful tears as opposed to happy ones.

"Peopl...People are sta... staring at us." Juvia squeaked out.

She let us go and we all panted until we went back to normal breathing. "Heh! Sorry." Erza said with a big grin.

We all laughed as we walked into Magnolia Apparel. I glanced over towards the graphic t-shirts that were popular around here. As I walked over there, Lisanna followed behind. It was just us and I have to admit, I was kind of scared.

She tapped my shoulder and I turned around, because it would be rude otherwise. "Hi, Lisanna. Do you need something?" I said nice and calm with a smile.

She looked up at me (I was quite a lot taller than her) "I am so sorry." She said as she bowed her head so she was looking down at her animal printed flats that were very bold for someone so innocent looking.

I was confused and shocked. "Wh- What? Ummm why?"

"I… Natsu."

"Natsu?"

"It's kinda hard to explain and I feel Mira staring at us from across the store."

I was curious about what she had to say. She seemed really sad and sincere. "Maybe you can come to my house after everyone disperses. Ya know? Juvia on her date. Levy meeting with Gajeel."

She smiled. "I'd like that."

"LIZ! LUCY!" We heard Erza yell and we kinda jumped and looked over to her holding up 2 lacy bras. "WHICH DO YOU LIKE BETTER? BLUE WITH RED DETAIL? OR PURPLE WITH BLUE DETAIL?"

We were laughing so hard as we walked over to the scarlet-haired woman.

"Purple with blue detail." I said.

"Purple with blue detail." Lisanna said.

We looked at each other when we said the same thing at the exact same time, then we bursted into laughter.

The others joined over and agreed on the purple with blue, except for Levy who like the blue and red.

"No way, Levy."

"Whatever." She pouted and took it from Erza. "I'll buy it then." Erza grabbed it back and put on the rack and grabbed a smaller cup sizes.

"You are not a 36DD. 32A, right Levy?"

She grabbed it from Erza and mumbled as she put it back and grabbed a new one. "34A."

We all giggled as Levy pouted and threw the bra in her shopping bag.

We left Magnolia Apparel at 2:00. We had all bought a bunch of stuff, and even got matching bracelets.

"OHHHH let's go to Magical Masterpieces!" Juvia exclaimed.

"It is a very cute accessory store." Erza added.

"Let's go, gal pals." Mia joked while sticking out her tongue.

We walked in and Erza immediately ran over the chain accessories. Levy ran over to the cute bags. Juvia ran over to anything that was blue. Mia and Lisanna ran over to anything that look like shoes, And me? I slowly and gracefully, unlike my friends, walked over to the scarves.

I looked at all the different kinds of starves. Purple. Floral, Chiffon, Knit. I don't know why, but looking at the scarves reminded me of Natsu. I snapped back into reality and grabbed a knit black scarf. It was so soft and warm, and I didn't own many scarves. It wasn't because it reminded me of him, no. That's why I got black as opposed to his white scarf.

I walked over to the Strauss sister to see what they were doing and they had already like 14 pairs of shoes. "Omg, guys?!"

"What? Shoes are life, Lu."

"That's very true." Added Lisanna.

I laughed and looked at the shoes they bought.

Lisanna's Pile:

1\. Zebra heels

2\. Red flats that were sleek with a leopard pattern inside

3\. Leopard vans

4\. Slippers that were black and had "Wild Child" written across the toes

5\. Another pair of slippers that were green and had "Animal Lover" written across the toes

6\. Cheetah heels that gradually got darker with a blue toe tip

7\. Black booties with gold detail (finally a non-animal designed shoe)

And…

8\. Red velvet flats

Now Mirajane's Pile:

1\. Velvet blue booties

2\. Orange vans

3\. Mint green converse

4\. Green 4" heels with blue details

5\. Tan crochet oxfords

6\. Neon yellow sneakers with a blue pattern

7\. White mary janes

8\. Lavender slippers

9\. Black knee high riding boots

10\. Coral heels

And…

11\. Light pink heels with a cute little bow

"You guys got a total of 19 pairs of shoes? Really?" I said while rubbing my temples.

"LUCY! You need to buy 1 pair of shoes and we'll pay for it. We only want these and the sale is 20 for the price of 15." Mira beamed.

"Hmmm okay, you can give it to me for my upcoming birthday." I said as I smiled

"Deal!" Lisanna says.

I gazed over the shoe collection as the Strauss Girls hovered over me.

"They have to be $45 or the deal won't happen." Mia reminded me.

"Okkkkkk." I walked over to the $40-50 dollar shoe collections. I found the cutest black lace vans. "I can even wear them to school!" I said as Lisanna and Mia shook their heads in disappointment.

"This is why you don't have a boyfriend." Mia joked.

"Hey I like school. Might as well look fab for it. Shoot me." I giggled as I stuck out my tongue.

Erza ran over with a large shopping bag labeled Magical Masterpieces. "I am done. You girls might want to check out it's 2:34."

"Oh and I still have to run into MAC to pick up a new matte lipstick." Lisanna said.

"You go and buy that and pick me up my primer." Mirajane said throwing Lisanna a debit card. Lisanna caught it and ran out at the store and across to the MAC Makeup Store.

"Oh. I am gonna go pick up so bows along with this scarf." I said gesturing towards the knit scarf.

Mirajane smiled and said, "A scarf, eh?"

I was confused by her comment, but walked over to the billions of bows. Blues. Purples. Rainbow. Floral. Clip-ins. They may like shows, but bows. Oh my! I grabbed 10 bows, mainly because the sale was 10 for the price of 8. I grabbed 4 different shades of blue bows. I grabbed 1 black lace bow. I grabbed 4 floral designed bows. My final bow was a blue, white, and black bow.

Everyone chatter in line as we checked out. Juvia and Levy finished buying stuff early and ran to go get Starbucks for everyone. Just as we all checked out (Erza, Lisanna, Mia, and I) we walked towards the door. Lisanna ran in with a small little black bag with the letters "M A C" across the front. Just as we stepped out of the store. Juvia and Levy ran up. Empty-Handed.

"Where is… the coffee?" Erza said with an evil tone. Her eyes lite up and her aura turned negative.

"Please don't hurt us, Erza." Levy whimpered.

"Levy-chan and Juvia were hiding out behind fake topiary near starbucks. We saw certain people and so we hid." Juvia managed to say while panting.

"Who?" Mia said with genuine curiosity.

Levy looked at us, "Natsu and some blue-headed guy."

Erza's eyes widened. "Jellal?"

"No, no. I know Jellal. I don't know this blue-haired boy though. He looked young, very very attractive, hazel eyes with yellow details. They were drinking espressos from Starbucks. You girls have any ideas?"

"None." We all said in unison.

We all looked around at each other and then near the starbucks and started to slowly walk.

"None. But we're going to go find out." Erza said.

Erza always got what she wanted and found out what she wanted to know. "Let's go." I said quietly to myself.

 **Go Time.**


	8. Chapter 8: Blue Bird

We all changed out of our heels (except for Levy who wore orange flats and Erza who wore sleek black boots) and into something that wouldn't make any noise, and thanks to Lisanna and Mia's shopping extravaganza, there were enough shoes to go around.

We had to wear something so the boys wouldn't hear us and so we could sneak around quickly and comfortably. For we, were on a mission to find out who the blue mysterious boy hanging out with Natsu was.

Lisanna seemed rather uncomfortable watching Natsu and I didn't blame her, honestly. Stalking an ex right after a break-up? Not something i'd feel comfortable either.

"Lisanna, are you okay with this?"

She looked startled at the question, but she smiled. "I miss him, I do, but I want what is happy for him and I just wasn't that for him. We'll talk more about it tonight, if you wish to know details."

I giggled, "Okay. Tonight."

We had finally made our way to the rather crowded cafeteria. Levy was the first to spot them out, probably because she saw them once before. They were outside near the bus station and Natsu was laughing so hard. We still couldn't see Blue Boy's face.

"Okay, here's the plan. Levy and Lucy you are going to go hide behind those bushes. Juvia and I will hide behind that wall. Mira and Lisanna you go over to the thick tree stump. They shouldn't be able to see us from those spots." Erza said with authority. "Let's move it, girls. Time to began operation: BlueBird, before they leave. They've been here for awhile."

We all nodded and ran to our designated spot. Levy and I had a perfect shot of Natsu. Juvia and Erza had a perfect shot of Blue Bird. While, Lisanna and Mia could she both their profiles.

My phone buzzed after about a minute. It was a text on Magical Messenger from Erza.

{ErzaWillCrushYou has made a group chat labeled "Blue Bird Operation"}

{ErzaWillCrushYou: Blue Bird dsnt seem familiar. Not to Juvia either.}

{LuckyLucy: Natsu sure knws him but how? He dsnt go 2 our school?}

{AngelicMira: How odd...}

We all went back to looking at the boys. Natsu wiped out his phone as Blue Bird stood up and went towards the restroom.

{FieryNatsu: Hey, Luce. Whts up?}

My eyes widened and I showed the message to Levy. "What do I do?"

She shrugged, "say you are at the spa with us or something."

{LuckyLucy: GUYS! Natsu txted me. Do u think he saw us?}

I waited for a response, looking at Erza, who had her fixated on the door that lead to the restroom. Hello? Answer your message?

{LuckyLucy: Hello? Erza? Yo? Any1 there? Answer! Stop lookin at the door!}

{FieryNatsu: Uh, Luce? It isnt Erza}

My eyes widened and I re-read and re-read the message over and over. I screenshot and sent it to everyone. With the same message... Guys?!

{LuckyLucy: Well obvi you're Natsu. I am Lucy. Levy is Levy. Ya know? :) Do you need me to call some1? Are you confused?}

I looked over at Natsu and he was chuckling as he typed.

{FieryNatsu: Y would I have seen you? Where are you?}

As he sent the message, Blue Bird came back and Natsu put down the phone. Phew! I can avoid the question. For now.

{Erza's POV}

Stupid Lucy. She is going to blow our cover. As I looked back at Blue Bird, I realized _I_ really had to pee. I told Juvia I would be right back. She nodded, "don't get caught. Lu-chan pretty much already blew our cover."

I sighed, "I am not Lucy."

I slowly began to make my way to the restroom facilities. I hid behind this and that, but I wasn't caught. Not once.

I was about to open the women's restroom door. When another blue-haired individual walked out of the men's. His eyes went large when he saw me and my went large when I saw him.

"Jellal."

"Hello, Erza." He said with a small smile. "Funny running into you here."

"I agree. You don't seem like someone to go to a shopping mall." I noted.

"You know me well. Ultear and Meredy dragged me along." He chuckled.

My small smile turned into a hard line and I cleared my throat. "I see. Enjoy yourself." As I entered the restroom I heard him apologize very quietly.

[Lucy's POV]

Levy went to go wait in a long freaking long because she was "craving her caffeine." I made her buy me one too... How long would it take? Natsu better not see her...

{ILoveGray-Sama: Erza-san is in the restroom. B-Bird has bright beautiful blue eyes. He also seems to be about 5'11. Natsu seems to know him very well, like they've known each other for quiet some time.}

{AnimalQueen Has Joined The Chat}

{AnimalQueen: GUYS! I THINK I KNOW WHO B-BIRD IS! Natsu and I dated for a loooong time. I knew this man looked familiar, but if it's the guy I am thinkin of... I haven't seen him in years. That's why I didn't recognize him bcuz it was before he hit puberty.}

{LuckyLucy: Well? Whats his name?}

{AnimalQueen: He always by the nickname... Hoppy? Harpy? HAPPY! HE WENT BY HAPPY! His rule name is... Tom! It is Tom}

{ErzaWillCrushYou: I am back. You found out who Blue Bird is. Good job, Lisanna.

{AnimalQueen: That means a lot coming from you, Erza. :P}

{LuckyLucy: Were they close friends?}

{AnimalQueen: Yes, Tom would sometimes come on dates as a third wheel. Natsu would even sometimes cancel our plans for him}

Really? Wow. He would cancel on Lisanna?

{LuckyLucy: How odd.}

{AnimalQueen: I appreciate Tom though, he is like a rock for Natsu. He always makes him happy even when I could not. They are always laughing. He made Natsu... happy. That's why Natsu calls him that. I can give you more dets later.}

I smiled down at the message. I didn't know Natsu had such a good friend.

{HalfOfGaLe: Guys! I just went to grab a coffee as you know and Natsu saw me. He invited me to join him and questioned my 2 coffees. I don't think i'll be coming back to the hiding spot. Sorry!}

I facepalmed... Levy.

{ErzaWillCrushYou has changed her name to ErzaWillCrushLevy}

{ErzaWillCrushLevy: You have got to be kidding! LEVVVVY}

{AngelicMira: Erza! Calm down. Do not kill Levy.

I look over to Erza's spot and she was pretty much on fire at how angry she was. Juvia was as far away as she could and was hiding her face. Mira and Lisanna were looking at her. Lisanna looked terrified, but Mia didn't get scared of Erza. Like ever. Sometimes, Erza was scared of her though. Rarely.

{HalfOfGaLe has changed her name to LevyIsUnavaliableAtTheMoment}

I laughed as I saw Levy talking to Natsu and awkwardly laughing along with them.

{LuckyLucy: Are we done hiding, Master Erza?}

{ErzaWillCrushLevy: Yes, we have found out who Blue Bird is. Sadly we missed the movie. It's 3:25. This was fun though. Let's go to the spa. Let's go shop more until 5:00 then we will go to the spa. Those are the plans Juvia has for today.}

{LuckyLucy: Got it. Meet at Taco Bell. Levy escape when you can.}

{LevyIsUnavaliableAtTheMoment: Understood, commander.}

I laughed very quietly at that. Oh, Levy...

When I looked over to Erza and Juvia's hiding spot. Erza had vanished. Juvia looked like she was about to sprint for it. I turned around and was about to spring for it when I saw Natsu stand up and look in my direction. I ducked back down and pressed my body against the bushes.

I also glanced over at the tall, thick tree stump, but Mia and Lisanna were gone as well.

It was just me now.

"No, Natsu. I am here alone. Why would somebody even be hiding behind bushes." Levy said with confidence.

"I dunno..." He said still looking over here, I could seem him through the leaves of the bushes. He sat back down and I realized I had been holding my breath. I exhaled very quietly and began to crawl towards the newest entrance.

Luckily the bushes lead all the way from the street to the door. Good. I finally stood when I reached the door. I managed to get back in without Natsu seeing me. Yes!

I met up with Erza, Juvia, Lisanna, and Mia.

"What to you so long?" Erza said in between sips of her caramel macchiato. Mia was drinking a caramel frappuccino. As was Lisanna, only hers was a venti and Mia's was a grande. Juvia just had a bottle of water and an iced coffee.

"Sorry. Natsu almost found me out, luckily Levy tricked him. You guys already got coffee. Grrrr. Will you still wait in line with me while I go get a macchiato?"

They all sighed, "fine."

We waited in line as I was in the middle of ordering, Levy popped up and was panting.

"You okay, Levy." Mia asked as she patted the girl's back.

"Y-Ye-ah... Nat-Natsu and Tom...Ar-are coming...Hide...Go...Now...Victori-a Secr...et. Won't go in... there."

As Levy got out the words we saw Natsu's pink hair in the crowd. There is no way he could see us though. So I grabbed my drink and we all raced to Victoria's Secret. Well actually, Levy had to be carried by Erza because she was about to faint.

As we walked into Victoria's Secret, we saw something. Something I could never erase from memory. There in front of us was Jellal. Jellal. Jellal.

He looked at us and his eyes went wide and he dropped all the bras, underwear, and lingere he was holding. His face drained of all color for a second and then he was as red as a tomato.

"I CAN EXPLAIN." He said, raising his hands up.

Erza was so shocked as was everyone else except for Juvia who was completely red and hiding her face. Mia also was not face, but she wouldn't stop laughing. "You. Lingere. Jellal. Erza. Bras."

As she continued laughing, Meredy and Ultear ran over and scolded Jellal, "you dropped all my stuff." Meredy whinned.

Ultear noticed us and said quietly, "oh...Yikes."

Meredy turned to us and her mouth dropped, "Erza?"

She raced her hand and waved slightly. "Hello, Meredy."

{Ultear's POV}

This is tooo funny. The love of Jellal's life had spotted him in a lingere store. I could not stop giggling to myself. And Jellal... Oh Jellal was blushing so much. Meredy joined me in laughter and Jellal shushed us.

"Ehem. As you can tell I am not a pervert. These girls simply just treat me as their pet donkey."

"We don't not!" Meredy snapped.

"You do. I don't. I hold all my stuff." She statted lifting her shopping bag up, slightly.

Meredy began to pout, "whatever."

Erza cleared her throat, "It isn't any of our concern. We only came in here to hide from Natsu."

"I see." I said, I didn't really believe them. But eh.

"I don't know about you. I need some new bras. Ohhh and I love their lotion." The platinum blonde gushed.

"SO DO I!" Meredy squealed.

"O.M.G" The platinum giggled.

Erza was still staring at Jellal. Then, a certain pinkette ran in.

"HA! I KNEW I SAW YOU!" He stated rushing over to the ditsy blonde who's name was... Lucy?

Everyone's eyes got big and now people were staring.

"Great." I muttered.


End file.
